Prince Albert
by ZombieSparda24
Summary: Nero is a police officer who gets a call about a bar fight. Things get out of hand and he has a certain white-haired male in the back of his cop car. PWP? Maybe OOC. yaoi, so if you dont like it, then dont read! Review! :D


**I wrote this for TemperanceNova seeing how it's her Birthday today! Whooo! Guys please check out her stories, they're great! They make me laugh so much. So go to her profile right after reading this horrible story. :3**

**I do NOT own Devil May Cry..**

**Review…and no flames please!**

**Enjoy!**

The mid-night air was cool and relaxing as Nero stepped out of his cruiser to investigate a call about a bar fight. He placed his night stick in its holder on his hip as he walked down the quiet street. Not very many people would be out on this cooler night, so if he had to drag a victim out of the grungy bar, nobody would witness the scene. That was something he preferred, not into people watching as he apprehended a criminal. The young officer had been given a description of the man causing these so called 'bar fights', and from what he heard, this guy was something else. His boss, Credo, told him that this man had fought off several officers at once. Let's just say the guy hasn't made it to jail…yet. Nero was going to change that, he might be new to all this, but he was going to prove that he was capable of doing things independently.

As Nero made his way closer to the alley he heard what he thought was the sound of fist connecting to flesh and several loud grunts. Just as the noises came, they went. His ears caught the sound of footsteps and he was right about that. A man, with long brown hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail, ran out of the alley, almost running into the officer. He had blood dripping from his mouth and was holding his stomach. He was built pretty sturdy…so that would mean the person who did that to him was a lot bigger.

The officer let the man flea. No point in chasing him if he was the one getting his ass kicked. Pathetic, a man his size shouldn't have to worry about being the victim. Nero watched the fleeting form disappear, and then turned to head down the dark alley, his hair began to obscure what little vision he had in the dark alley as the white locks fell in front of his crystal blue eyes. He flicked his head trying his best to move the distracting bangs from view. When he proceeded down the alley he heard someone yell, but with the narrow walls, the voice echoed so he was confused as to what this person was trying to say.

Nero narrowed his eyes trying to enhance his limited vision in the darkness; the only thing he could make out was an old, rusty green dumpster with dented metal trashcans beside it. Nero was getting irritated by the second. Somebody was down in this alley and they weren't making an appearance. The young officer let out an aggravated breath before he called down the alley.

"Hello! Is anybody down there? I'm Officer Nero and I'd like to hel-" Nero was cut off by a sudden weight that slammed into his chest. His back hit the ground hard but his skull seemed to take more of the hit than anything. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head, ignoring the heavy weight on his abdomen. The young man made sure there was no blood seeping out of his head before opening his eyes. Blue eyes adjusted to the dim lighting coming from one of the bar's exit signs. Nero looked down his form and what he found shocked him. A man with snow white hair like himself straddled his crotch with a wide grin spread across his gorgeous face.

A single rain drop that fell from the sky, hitting Nero on the nose, pulled the boy out of his thoughts and back to reality. He glared down at the man, "Get off of me!" He then bucked his hips sending the man flying over his head. Nero turned around and jumped on the man's back, kneeing the man in the side to keep him from moving as he handcuffed the older male.

The man gave a hearty laugh and asked, "What exactly did I do to be in the position that I'm in?"

Nero was now pulling the man up from the dirty concrete. He kept his eyes on the male as he walked back to his cruiser. "I was called about a bar fight- I'm just taking a wild shot in the dark here, but I think it was you who caused it!" The younger man snapped.

"You think I would be in a fight? That's just nonsense!" The guy gave another deep chuckle and Nero was finding the man's laughter to be somewhat appealing. Wait, he can't go soft on this guy, he's a cop…he needs to do his job correctly!

Nero reached his car and opened the back door. "Get in," he ordered, shoving the man to the door.

"Oh, demanding are we?" The male flirted but Nero just gave his signature scowl and the man got the hint. "Okay, okay. I get it. Don't flirt," the man smiled and moved into the back seat. It took him a few moments to get comfortable since the cuffs were cutting into his wrist.

The officer sat in the driver seat and shut the door. He kept looking into the rearview mirror at the older male as he drove back to the station. The sound of the rain starting to hit the windshield began to calm the boy's nerves a bit. When Nero moved to look in the mirror again he was met with icy blue eyes staring back at him. Blushing a deep red for being caught checking out the man, Nero pulled his attention back to the wet road. Deep blue eyes did not roam back to that mirror for the remainder of the drive.

The male in the back seat smirked at the kid. The flushed skin, the plump lips, and those beautiful eyes were making the man hornier by the minute. The guy has seen and fucked many people in his life to know that this kid was something special. He's never seen a face like that, or a body like that. The boy was a one-of-a-kind. Dante wanted the kid but being handcuffed was going to slow down the process, so he'd wait until they got to the station and there he'd work his magic on the officer.

"So what's your name? My name's Dante," he said, trying to break the silence.

Nero didn't bother looking back at the man; instead he kept his eyes on the road as he answered the man's question. "My name is Nero. I already gave my name, but I guess you didn't hear me the first time because you were just so eager to run me over," the younger man growled.

"Did I hurt that cute face of yours, huh?" Dante purred by Nero's ear from the other side of the metal fence wall that separated the criminals from the officers. That voice made Nero's skin crawl. Why was this guy doing this to his body without even touching him?

Pulling into the station Nero turned the car off and stepped out to open the back door. When he pulled it open the older man was staring at his lap. He didn't budge when Nero pushed him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, get out! You damn drunken dumbass!"

The man snapped his head up and furrowed his eyebrows, giving him the look of complete confusion. 'So he was asleep?' Nero chuckled to himself at seeing the man napping then being rudely woken up. "Get the fuck out of my car, old man!"

"I'm an old man? Then you must be a baby…" Dante said while moving out of the vehicle. Nero grabbed the cuffed hands and led him into the station.

"Keep pissing me off and I'll make sure you never leave this place," Nero hissed and pulled Dante's hands up more so the criminal's arms were stretched behind his back farther.

The man with the black-denim jeans gave a hiss at the sharp pain coursing through his arms, but immediately ignored it. Dante began to laugh at his situation. Stuck in here where this kid worked didn't sound so bad, but it was still a police station…and nobody enjoys these kind of places.

"I actually wouldn't mind staying here with you."

Nero growled and pushed the man into an empty holding cell. Nero stepped inside and took the cuffs off of Dante and pushed him against the wall with the man's hands on the wall. "Spread them so I can search you," Nero demanded.

"Sure thing, babe…" Dante spread his legs wider and allowed for the officer to search him. Nero's hands roamed his sides, pushing his red leather jacket to the side to feel his under shirt. Those skilled hands moved down to his hips and to the front of his pants. Dante was trying his best not to get too excited by this. Nero crouched down and felt up Dante's legs one by one until he got to his combat boots. Finding nothing on the man except for an empty wallet and a few pizza coupons that were expired, the man was clean, and hopefully in more ways than one.

Nero placed the handcuffs back onto his belt and walked out the cell before locking it. He walked back to his desk, which was next to the holding cells, and started his paper work for the night. The station was empty due to the fact it was a weekend and every officer that was on duty tonight was out patrolling the streets. It was going to be a long night.

Dante sat on that metal bench, eyeing the sexy officer as the kid typed up his reports. Dante found this all too funny. He actually let the young man arrest him, which was a first for any officer. Dante knew he wasn't an easy person to catch. But when Dante looked up from the dark alley to see that boy standing under the street light, he had to go to him. It's not every day you get to have a sexy cop throw your ass in the slammer.

"Hey, I gotta piss…" Dante called from the cell. He didn't have to piss; he just wanted the younger man to walk over to him.

Nero slammed his fist on his desk and stood up. He stomped over to the cell with an evil glare and pulled the keys from his pocket. Dante took this time to slide his hand out from between the bars and grab the cuffs. Nero looked up at him unsure as to what he had done until his hands were pulled up and he heard the clinking of the cuffs. Dante has successfully cuffed the kid's hands to the bars above their heads.

"Release me now, you bastard!" Nero thrashed around only ending up with sore wrist.

"Now this is what I came here for, "Dante whispered to the officer as he slowly got to his knees.

"Wait, what you are doing is wrong! Stop this at once!" Dante started to unzip the dark-blue pants, his icy blue eyes roaming over the officer's erection that was protruding from the male's boxer briefs. Dante pulled the rest of the kid's cock out and gave a slow lick from the base to the tip.

"S-stop, you can't do this here! Somebody will see you," Nero hissed as his cock was fully inside Dante's hot, wet mouth. He didn't want to admit it, but he was enjoying this. The only thing that pissed him off was the fact that he just met this guy and was being dominated by him. Nero wasn't the one to just sit around and be played like some virgin, so he did the only thing that seemed necessary, he lifted his foot and swung his leg through the bar, effectively kicking Dante in the balls. The older male groaned as he fell to the floor on his ass, glaring at the officer who was still cuffed to the bars.

"Now…let me go. We can't do this here," Nero sighed, looking away as the man began rubbing his abused balls. "The keys are in my back pocket."

Dante sat up, still nursing his aching balls as he moved his hand behind the teen. Pushing the pocket open Dante slide his hand inside and squeezed the ass cheek hard before grabbing the keys. Dante husked into the boy's ear, "It's too bad we had to stop. I was looking forward to claiming that ass of yours- but no! You just HAD to kick me in the balls." Dante smiled down at Nero then released him from the bars. "There, you're free now..." The older male seemed a little depressed about not getting his way as he walked back to the bench and sat down, clinking his combat boots together out of boredom. He stopped his clinking when he heard the cell door open. Looking up he saw Nero standing there with a deadly glare.

"Go…get out of here…" Nero bit his tongue. The man in this cell was a tough one to catch, but he had to let him go. He felt like if he played it off well, nobody would know about Dante ever being in here.

"What? You're just going to let me go?"

"Yes! Now go now before they see you." Nero grabbed the man by his jacket and pulled him out of the cell and pushed him to the station's door.

Dante held the door handle for a moment. What the hell just happened? He was just released and he didn't know why. Turning on his heel he looked at the officer. "Tell me why or I won't leave," he crossed his arms over his muscular chest, eyeing the kid up and down.

"You asshole, just get out of this place! People will see you here if you don't leave now," Nero huffed.

"Oh, I think I know why you're letting me go. You just realized you can't live life without me," Dante smirked. "I didn't expect that from you, kid."

"Heh, how'd you find out? Oh, no…I might have to move to a different country if I can't have you all to myself," Nero said sarcastically. "Now I'm being serious…get out now."

Dante sighed before opening the door and exiting the station. Nero watched him go without another word spoken. That man was doing things to Nero's head that Nero himself didn't understand.

Nero flopped back into his chair and kicked his legs on his work desk. He decided to wait for Credo to return, before heading off to his apartment to pass out from a long night of work.

Ocean blue eyes watched the clock as ten minutes passed by. He was about to fall asleep in his chair until he heard the station's front door open up to reveal Credo walking in with a drunken man, cuffed and staggering in front of Nero's boss.

"How'd you do, Nero?" Credo asked, walking the smelly drunk into a holding cell. "You didn't find Dante, did you?"

Nero sat up from his swivel chair and looked to Credo with a scowl. "No, I tried looking for him, but I ended up just finding some hobos hugging each other in that alley by the bar."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like he's out there killing people. We just need to find him and bring him in, give him a good scare so he'll stop getting into fights," Credo moved out of the holding cell and walked his way to his office. "Nero, you can leave if you want, "He finally said before shutting his office door.

Nero grabbed his blue jacket and walked out the door. The cool early morning air hit his face as he made his way to his car. He pulled the keys from his pocket and started to unlock the door, a small crunching sound behind him made him pause before sliding inside the vehicle. Nero turned his head to look back at the alley beside the station. Nero was starting to hate all mysterious dark places all together. He shut his car door and made his way over to the alley.

Dante hid in the shadows of the alley watching Nero walk closer. His prey was too naïve to realize that something was about to happen to him. Once the kid was in pouncing range, Dante sprang from his crouched position and grabbed the teen, pulling him into the darkness.

"What the fuck?" Nero struggled to escape the unknown person's strong grip.

"Calm down kid. It's me…Dante," Dante cornered him after letting him go.

"I thought I said for you to leave!"

"I did leave," Dante grinned.

Nero growled as he stood up from the dirty concrete. "What do you want?"

Dante stalked closer and pushed the teen to the wall. "I want you. That's what I want."

"Too bad, you dickhe-" Nero was cut off as Dante crashed their lips together. The officer felt the man move his legs between his legs to separate them. Dante moved his hands in the kid's hair, enjoying the feel of those soft white locks.

"Dant-," Nero was feeling the man's tongue against his own. He wasn't sure why he was still allowing this to happen, but he liked it a lot. Once Nero got use to the kissing, he moved his hands around Dante's neck. He gave a low moan when he felt the older man rub his cock through his pants.

Dante pulled away from the kiss and ordered Nero to get on his knees. Nero obeyed and got to the ground. He watched as Dante started to unbuckle and unzip his black jeans. His eyes widened when he saw the large cock sitting in Dante's boxers. Nero looked up unsure of what to do until Dante nodded his head, indicating that he wanted Nero to free his dick.

Nero gulped, reaching for the waistband of the man's boxers and pulling them down. He gasped at the size of the length and the ring that was pierced through Dante slit and the underside of the head. Nero remembered hearing this piercing being called 'Prince Albert'? He wasn't sure.

"Now make sure you get it good and wet so I can fuck you long and hard later," Dante said as he watched Nero slowly move to his cock and give the head a questioning lick. Nero grabbed the base and started sucking, only taking in a little at a time since it was his first cock and the damn ring kept hitting him in the back of the throat.

After sucking for a few minutes Nero pulled back and watched his own saliva drip from the cock's head and piercing. He looked up into half lidded eyes, silently asking what to do next without actually saying anything.

Dante leaned down and grabbed Nero. He told the kid to drop his pants and turn around while he was busy spitting on his fingers.

Nero looked back and watched Dante rub his fingers and move his hand to the boy's entrance. He felt the man move one finger in slowly, wiggling it around like he was searching for something. Nero felt some pain but when Dante curled his finger the best feeling flooded his senses. He moaned loudly, which gave the elder the time to add two more fingers. Nero began to push back on that large hand, loving the feel of those fingers inside of him.

"That's it…keep fucking yourself with my fingers," Dante purred by Nero's ear.

"D-Dante, please…just fuck me already!"

"You really want my cock that bad, huh?" Dante grinned as he lined himself up at the boy's asshole. He gripped Nero's hair in his right hand as he pushed inside. Nero's back dipped as his head was pulled back. He wouldn't have thought being dominated would turn him on so much. And the feel of Dante's big cock pushing in and out of his ass was driving him insane.

They continued to fuck as the sun made its way up higher in the sky. Nero was able to see everything as he looked back and saw Dante's member slide deep inside him. The man was a master at fucking it seemed.

"You're so tight Nero…it's like you were made for me," Dante nipped the back of the officer's neck. His thrust was losing rhythm as his balls tightened and he could feel his cum work its way up his cock. Dante leaned farther over the teen so he could grab the boy's cock, but as soon as his hands touched the sensitive member, the boy shot his load all over his hand and the brick wall Nero was leaning against.

"Nero…I'm going to cum…"

The officer shivered as he felt the man's thick, hot cum shoot into his asshole. He placed his forehead against the wall as Dante rested on his back with his head by the officer's neck while still inside his ass.

"So, do you wanna get some pizza with me? I'm starving after that round," Dante asked while nuzzling the boy's neck and shoulder.

Nero pulled away from the wall and chuckled, "You really want to get pizza at six in the morning?"

"Hell yes!"

"Fine, let's go then…" Both men cleaned themselves in the alley before walking hand in hand to the nearest diner.

**Happy Birthday TemperanceNova! I hope you liked it! Those of you who enjoyed this please review, but NO FLAMES please! Thanks!**


End file.
